The Mystic
"The Mystic is a traitor! She's been manipulating us both all along!" - Kalus The Mystic is one of Queen Theena's royal advisers who aids Kameo throughout her quest with her own ulterior motives for doing so. She has the ability to use her false, Crystal Eye to divine the locations of people, Shadow Trolls and Elemental Warriors, as well as communicating with Kameo from the Enchanted Kingdom. She lives in the gardens in the Enchanted Kingdom. Mystic acts as both a supporting character and later as an antagonist. While she assists Kameo in her quest, Mystic's true motive is to end the Elves' lineage and take back the Element of Power and the Wotnot. Mystic and Ortho share a mutual dislike of each-other that is obvious in conversations involving the two. History The Mystic is supposedly the last of the Sargothans, a race of reptilian mystics. Because Sargothans have such an incredible lifespan, the Mystic was the very first to tell the elves how to use the magic in order to get close to the royal family. At the time no one remembered what Sargothans looked like, so it played in her favor as she remained as the Royal Advisor for several generations leading others to believe they were all different Mystics, not knowing it was the same Mystic. She did this, waiting for the elves to finally collect all of the scattered Elemental Warriors for her so she wouldn't have to do it herself, then steal it as the ultimate revenge for her species near extinction at the hands of the Elves. When King Solon had finally retrieved all ten of the Elemental Sprites, Mystic tricked him into facing Thorn alone, leading to his death when he used the Ultimate Curse on the Troll King, after he killed his closest friend, Teramus. The Wotnot was damaged and some of the Elemental Sprites, along with the Wotnot, were briefly seized by Thorn's Troll Warlords. Five sprites escaped with the Elements of Power, and returned them to the Enchanted Kingdom along with a baby. The Mystic then used her crystal eye to track down the warlords and Theena sent her armies to capture them and recover the Wotnot before sending them into the Shadow Realm(aka hell), unaware that each Warlord held an elemental sprite within. Before the ceremony for Kalus to receive the Element of Power and the Wotnot, there was the Elemental Stand Incident(which can be found in Kalus' wiki page) that caused Theena to fly into a blind rage and doubt her own daughter. The Mystic took advantage of this and talked to Kalus in private, telling her just enough to get the idea in her head to free Thorn. After this, she talks to Theena and shows her a fake vision of the Kingdom in ruins as a result of Kalus becoming Queen. This along with Theena's favouritism of Kameo and neglect towards Kalus makes her choose Kameo over her own daughter. When Kameo loses her warriors in her attempt to rescue her family from Kalus, Mystic uses her medical knowledge to bring Kameo back from the brink of death before scolding the Princess for her irresponsibility. She then send Kameo to see if Ortho has finished his repairs of the Wotnot. Kameo overhears Ortho complaining to the Warrior Trainer about her recklessness and believes she does not deserve the Wotnot. Warrior Trainer objects and both he and Kameo convince him of her worthiness before returning to the Mystic. Kameo informs the Mystic that Ortho has finished repairing the Wotnot and she commentsabout how long it took, causing Ortho to remark about her long snout under his breath. After their brief bicker, the Mystic uses her Crystal Eye to find Pummel Weed who was taken by a shadow troll after Kameo's brief encounter with Thorn. Once Pummel Weed is retrieved, The Mystic starts looking for the next Elemental Sprite until Kameo interrupts by asking about Halis. This annoys the Mystic who convinces Kameo that she would be more effective at another rescue with all the Warriors returned to the Wotnot, however is outvoted by the others and eventually gives into their demands, locating Halis' whereabouts before Kameo rushes off. She would continue to relay information to Kameo and Ortho for most of the game. When Kameo recovers Thermite, the Mystic suggests that she return to the Enchanted Kingdom, to attack Kameo and steal the Wotnot and recover the Element of Power for herself. Kameo and the Ancestors decide that she should head straight to Thorn's Lair without returning home to prepare, much to the Mystic's annoyance. When Kameo decides to go to Thorn's Pass, Mystic disappears. If Kameo enters her hut before leaving for Thorn's Pass, she will find Yeros instead, commenting on Mystic's mysterious absence. Where the Mystic went after the events of the game is unknown. Trivia *The voice of Mystic is Nicolette McKenzie **Her voice actress in the Japanese version is Nao Nagasawa *Both Mystic and the Warrior Trainer are known only by their titles and are the only members of their respective species that Kameo interacts with. *The Mystic was originally to be the main antagonist in the cancelled sequel. *The Mystic's Crystal Eye and the Eye of Protection are both purple. *If the player attacks the Mystic enough times, she will cast a spell on the player that inverts their controls. *During the game if the player follows the Mystic, she will throw something off the ledge of the Enchanted Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sargothan